1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wireless services, and more particularly to wireless location based services roaming particularly in a CDMA wireless network.
2. Background of Related Art
Location based services (LBS) refer to a broad range of services that are based on (or enhanced by) information about the physical location of a user and/or device. Typical location-based services for consumers might include real-time turn-by-turn directions, the location of the nearest gas station or motel, or social networking services. What makes the service location-based is that it knows your location automatically, without entering a street address, for example.
Location based services are typically made available to a user via a WAP site, or downloadable software (e.g., Java, BREW, Symbian, etc.) They can also be made available in some cases via voice or text messaging. Some location-based services report location to a third party, such as parents tracking the location of children, or businesses tracking a fleet of vehicles.
Location based services exploit knowledge about where an information device user is located. For example, the user of a wireless-connected smartphone could be shown advertisements specific to the region that a wireless user is traveling in.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,758 to Moll et al. (Moll) discloses a method and system for sharing and centralizing mobile positioning information and geospatial data for roaming mobile subscriber terminals, the entirety of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Moll shows, e.g., in FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,209,758, typical conventional call flow for serving a location based service (LBS).
FIG. 6 of Moll, copied herein as prior art FIG. 3, is a call flow diagram illustrating a call flow 600 for serving an LBS in a system. After registration in the serving network 406, a user of a mobile subscriber terminal (MST) 404 may initiate a request for an LBS from an LBS provider 410. To do so, the user of the MST 404 may enter digits or characters into the MST 404 and then press a “Talk” or “Send” key or select a wireless web LBS application that initiates a request for an LBS.
The dialed digits and/or characters may be sent to a serving-network gateway 440 as a first request message 601 that may be, for example, formatted according to IS-2000 and/or IS-95. As such, the first request message 601 may contain information identifying the serving network 406 that is normally sent, for example, as part of an IS-2000 and/or IS-95 message (e.g., the MSCID, SYSID and NETID parameters).
After receipt of the first request message 601, the serving-network gateway 440 parses the information identifying the serving network 406 (hereinafter referred to as a “carrier-ID”) from the first request message 601 so as to preserve the carrier-ID, which will change if the first request message 601 traverses from the serving network 406 to the subscriber network 412. The serving-network gateway 440 then couples (e.g., inserts, appends, integrates into, commingles, encapsulates, or otherwise associates) the carrier-ID to the request for an LBS and then places the combination in a second request message 603. Thereafter, the serving-network gateway 440 sends the second request message 603 to the LBS provider 410.
After receiving the second request message, the LBS provider 410 may parse the carrier-ID from the request for the LBS contained in the second request message 603. The LBS provider 410 may then use the carrier-ID to address or otherwise direct to the serving-network gateway 440 a network-initiated-request message 605 to obtain the mobile-position information associated with the MST 404. Thereafter, the LBS provider 410 may send the network-initiated-request message 605 back to the serving-network gateway 440.
The serving-network gateway 440 handles the call processing for the network-initiated-request message 605, and initiates a process to send a first Origination Request message (ORREQ) 607 to the STP 424. The STP 424 selects the SCP 426 and forwards to it a second ORREQ message 609.
The second ORREQ message 609 may contain an indication that the destination for the second ORREQ message 609 is a router process on the MPC 454. Also contained in the ORREQ message 609 are numerous parameters, preferably including the telephone number of the MST 404, the ESN of the MST 404, the granularity of mobile positioning information that is authorized, the frequency and band class of the serving base station, and the base station's Cell ID and Sector ID. The SCP 426 may glean some or all of this information from the HLR 450 and/or VLR 428.
Based on the destination indication within the second ORREQ message 609, the SCP 426 sends to the MPP 455 running on the MPC 454 a third ORREQ message 611 containing the parameters in the second ORREQ message 409. The MPP 455 may then compare the carrier-ID against an internal table or list to determine if the serving network 406 is authorized to provide location based services to the mobile subscriber terminal 404. The comparison may be carried out to determine whether the serving network 406 has partnered with the subscriber network 412 as well as privacy purposes.
Once authorization is given, the MPP 455 may responsively query the serving-network location platform 452 by way of a Transaction Capabilities message (TCAP) 613. The MPP 455 may also provide the location platform 452 with the Cell ID and Sector ID of the BTS 420. The location platform 452 may then send a first query message 615 to the LI database 430 for the MSCID, Cell ID and Sector ID to obtain a cell-sector's centroid, which may be a relative center of the coverage of a cell sector. Responsive to the first query message 615, the LI database 430 returns the requested information in a first query_rr message 617.
If the location granularity for the request is authorized for only cell sector centroid, then the location platform 452 responds to the MPP 455 using a second TCAP message 619, the content of which may include the cell-sector's centroid. The MPP 455 then responds to the third ORREQ message 611 with an ORREQ Return Result (orreq_rr) message 621, which in turn contains the cell-sector's centroid. This information is passed back to the serving-network gateway 440, which then sends to the LBS provider 410 a response to the network-initiated-request message in the form of a network-initiated-request return result (nir_rr) message 623, which contains the information from the orreq_rr message 621.
After the LBS provider 410 obtains the cell-sector's centroid from the nir_rr message 623, it may issue a second query message 625 to the GIS data store 480 to obtain geocode data corresponding to the cell-sector's centroid. Responsive to the second query 625, the GIS data store 480 returns to the LBS provider 410 a query return result (query_rr) message 627 containing the geocode information. Using the cell-sector's centroid received from the location platform 452 and the geocode, the LBS provider 410 formulates a response to the request for the LBS. Thereafter, the LBS provider 410 sends to the MST 404 via the serving-network-gateway 440 a request_rr message 629 containing the response to the request for the LBS.
FIG. 7 of Moll, copied herein as prior art FIG. 4, is a call flow diagram illustrating a call flow 700 for serving detailed mobile positioning information to the MST 404 in a system. The call flow 700 shown in FIG. 4 is similar to the call flow 600 shown in FIG. 6, except as described herein. Included in FIG. 4 is the position determining equipment (PDE) 456 for the serving network 406. As described in the J-STD-036 standard, the MPC 454 may use the PDE 456 to provide more granular mobile positioning information than the can be provide by MPC 454 alone. Thus, if authorized for detailed mobile positioning information for the MST 404 and if the MST 404 is compatible with the PDE 456, then the MPC 454 may use the PDE 456 to obtain the detailed mobile positioning information.
Referring now to FIG. 4 at call flow element 701, the MPC 454 may initiate a communication, e.g., an IS-801-A communication 703, between the MST 404 and the PDE 456 (assuming the MST 404 is compatible with the PDE 456) to obtain mobile positioning information about the MST 404. Details of the IS-801-A standard may be found in the TIA/EIA/IS-801-A standard, which was published by Telecommunications Industry Association, on Apr. 7, 2004, and which is fully incorporated herein by reference.
The PDE 456 may receive mobile positioning information from the MST 404 itself. To determine its position, however, the PDE 456 may provide to the MST 404 some baseline navigational information to enable the MST 404 to roughly establish its position. The MST 404 may then use a terrestrial positioning system, a celestial positioning system, or a combination of these systems to establish its position. Terrestrial positioning systems utilize various techniques, such as forward link trilaterization (“FLT”), advanced forward link trilaterization (“AFLT”), amplitude difference, angle of arrival (“AD-AOA”), and enhanced observed time difference (“EOTD”) to generate mobile positioning information. GPS is an example of a celestial positioning system.
In response to the baseline navigational information, the MST 404 may return to the PDE 456 more precise navigational information including, for example, GPS coordinates and/or pseudo range information as defined by IS-801-A, and/or pseudorandom noise (PN) code offset measurements as defined by IS-801-A. If not already supplied in latitude, longitude, bearing, etc, the PDE 456 may then perform signal processing on the data retrieved from the MST 404 to generate mobile positioning information in this format. The PDE 456 may then forward this navigational information to the location platform 452 in a J-STD-036 message 705. The location platform 452 may then send the second TCAP 619 as described above. The second TCAP 619 contains the navigational information provided by the PDE 456.
Alternatively, the location platform 452 may send the navigational information to a Wireless Automatic Location Information (WALI) process as defined in J-STD-036 standard. The WALI process may send the navigational information to the Location Information (LI) database 430 for transmission to the MPC 454. In another alternatively, the location platform may place the navigational information in a pull table (not shown), where the MPC 454 or other entity, such as the LBSP 410, can retrieve it.
Currently the only support for location based services (LBS) roaming is defined via the use of Mobile Position Centers (MPCs) in Qualcomm recommended standards. For instance, current roaming support is defined in the CDMA standards as being supported by mobile position center (MPC) to MPC architecture and communications. However, not many CDMA networks have a working implementation of this standard.